


That's Christmas To Me

by jojo_saltzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fixing The Last Episode, Fluff, Singing, Snow, Very Hosie Christmas, fireplace, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: Hope’s heart fills with warmth as her eyes softens, unable to look at anything but Josie. Her voice is soft and her eyelids flatters shut, giving herself over to the music. The flames flashes behind her as the snow falls outside and everything is magical. The kind of magic that only Christmas can bring.orSince we didn’t get the Hosie mistletoe kiss in ep8 I thought I’d fix that problem. Fluff.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hosie - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 222





	That's Christmas To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song called "Christmas To Me" by Pentatonix.

The fireplace is burning bright filling up the common room with warmth. The lights are dimmed and the stars are glowing high on the sky as Josie watches the millions of snowflakes falling outside and covering the ground in thick snow. Everything is white and peaceful and Josie doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything more beautiful.

The whole school is decorated in red and green, the Christmas Tree standing tall in the corner with several presents underneath. Josie looks around and smiles, seeing the students hanging around cuddling on the couches, couples sneaking underneath the mistletoe to share a kiss.

She longs to have somebody she can do that with, to be cheesy and totally in love especially around the holidays. It’s hard to be alone.

She sighs and tightens her fingers around her cup of hot chocolate, leaning against the windowsill and watches as Pedro and the other kids play outside in the snow. 

Hope swallows, watching her across from the room with a soft smile on her face. Josie looks so beautiful but whenever Hope thinks about going over to her she breaks out in nerves.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Lizzie’s deadpan voice makes Hope roll her eyes as the blonde siphoner comes to stand beside her with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at her sister. “On second thought... That’s even creepier. Don’t do that.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Hope says sarcastically. 

“Why are you watching my sister, again, Mikaelson?” Lizzie asks with her eyebrows raised. “Aren’t you with a certain garden gnome?”

Hope’s lips curls into a grimace. “Landon and I are not together. He choose neither of us, remember? I don’t know where he is.” 

Lizzie’s head tilts to the side as she looks at Hope, seeing that the tribrid only has eyes for Josie. Lizzie lets herself smile for a second before she sets her lips into the signature none interested frown.

“And you clearly don’t care to find out.” She states and Hope doesn’t argue. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t care either especially now that I know you have feelings for my sister. I’m just glad you are not under his weird nerd charm that he seemed to get you and Josie to actually like him - “

“Wait, what?” Hope’s head snaps away from Josie and looks at Lizzie with wide eyes. “I don’t have feelings for Josie!”

Lizzie couldn’t roll her eyes harder. “Sure and my sister doesn’t like fire spells.” 

Hope opens and closes her mouth before she puffs in annoyance. 

“So, what’s the plan?” 

“What plan?”

“Do I have to explain everything to you?” Lizzie groans. “Your plan to get my sister to notice you. What is it?”

Hope takes in a deep breath and looks at Josie again, seeing her wave outside the window before laughing softly and Hope’s heart skips a beat. 

“I don’t know.” Hope admits it lowly and Lizzie shakes her head.

“It looks like I have to do everything.” 

Suddenly the front door busts open, the cold air blowing into Hope’s face as the kids run inside covered in snow. The tribrid smiles sweetly as Pedro pulls off his hat and shakes his head like a dog, water dropping everywhere. 

“Jo!” Pedro yells out and drops his coat on the couch and runs to the brunette siphoner. Josie turns around and a beautiful smile lights up her face as she leans forward bracing her hands on her knees to be eye level with Pedro. 

“Hey, buddy. Did you have fun outside?” She asks.

Pedro nods with enthusiasm and reaches for Josie’s hand dragging her to the fireplace where the rest of his friends are all settled down on the couches or on the carpet, their eyes sparkling with joy.

“Sing something!” Pedro says excitedly at Josie and Hope watches as the brunette blushes at the sudden attention. 

“I - I don’t know...” She stutters but Lizzie’s lips stretches into a smirk as she pushes herself forward and leans her hands on the back of the sofa. 

“Come on, Jo. Bring us some Holiday cheer.” Lizzie encourages, her head tilting to the side when Josie still hesitates. “For the kids.” 

Hope frowns in confusion as Lizzie ruffles one of the boy’s hair and glances at her over her shoulder. What is she planning? 

“After all she has a beautiful voice, isn’t she, Hope?” 

Everybody’s eyes are suddenly on Hope - including Josie - as the tribrid forgets how to speak for a moment. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water as Josie’s eyes stare into her soul.

“Um, yeah, yes! She - it’s beautiful, Josie.” She wants to deadpan but Josie starts to smile sweetly at her and the world stops for a second. Neither of them notice Lizzie’s smirk deepen.

Josie nervously tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ears and looks around the room. Everybody seemed to stop what they were doing and just watching her waiting for her to perform. 

Suddenly soft piano music fills the room as Hope snaps her head to the instrument in the corner but nobody is playing, the keys dance around on its own. She frowns as she looks at Lizzie, seeing her hand glowing red as she grips Pedro’s shoulder and with a quick flick of her wrist enchants the piano.

Hope takes in a deep breath and sets her eyes on Josie as the brunette bits her bottom lip and starts singing. 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight _

Hope’s heart fills with warmth as her eyes softens, unable to look at anything but Josie. Her voice is soft and her eyelids flatters shut, giving herself over to the music. The flames flashes behind her as the snow falls outside and everything is magical. The kind of magic that only Christmas can bring. 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be miles away _

The smallest of smiles appears on her face, so happy and sweet and Hope thinks she’s falling in love with her all over again. Everybody is watching her but Josie opens her eyes and looks at Hope.

_Through the years we all will be together_  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest place 

Hope’s heart skips a nervous beat at the intensity of chocolate brown eyes but she refuses to look away. Josie makes her feel alive and _safe_ like she’s invincible as long as she’s by her side. She would do anything to keep Josie safe and she has a feeling Josie would do the same.

The last note of the song rings out softly as the piano stops and it’s quiet for a moment before applause erupts from the students. Josie blushes bright red but she stands tall with a large smile on her face and Hope couldn’t clap louder.

Josie’s eyes lingers on Hope before she steps away from being center stage and goes back to the window, sitting down on the window sill seat. Lizzie turns around quickly and grabs Hope’s arm.

“Go! Now!” 

Hope doesn’t have time to think about what could happen before Lizzie pushes her to Josie. Her heart is hammering in her chest as she approaches the girl. As she stands before her, Josie’s head turns up and her eyes softens when she sees Hope.

“Is - Is this seat taken?” Hope says gently, pointing to the open space across from Josie and the brunette nods. The tribrid sits down, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap as her eyes slowly connects with Josie’s.

“That was beautiful.” Hope breaths out and Josie gives her a shy smile, tucking her head. 

“Thank you. I wasn’t expecting to give a concert today.” She chuckles slightly and Hope longs to hear her do that again. She wants to be the one who makes her laugh. 

Comfortable silence fall over them for a second as Josie glances out the window, the snow still steadily falling from the sky and Hope watches her. She hasn’t talked to her since that night in her dorm room but she would never forget that conversation. It made her realize what has been in front of her the whole time but she couldn’t see it. 

“How are you feeling?” Hope asks softly and Josie’s smile vanishes slightly before she plasters on a fake one but Hope can see it in her eyes that she’s hurt. 

“I’m fine.” She says but then she breathes out deeply. “I’m just...lonely.” Her shoulders shrug like she’s tired of pretending and Hope’s eyebrows frown a little.

“I’m here.” The words flow out of her before she could catch them but when Josie’s eyes snaps to hers and something changes Hope wants to scream them louder. To make her understand that Hope is going to be there forever. 

Tentative fingers touch hers as Josie takes her hand, just like she did that night and the air changes around them. Josie’s eyes bounce all over her face and Hope’s breath gets caught in her throat.

“You know,” Hope whispers, “I’ve been thinking about what you said.” Josie breaths in deeply, her thumb gently sweeping across Hope’s knuckles. “About making our own choices. I thought I only wanted to come back to school cause I missed being home. But that’s not true.”

The corner of her lips stretches into a small smile as Hope’s eyes sparkle bluer than Josie’s ever seen them before. Her heart pounds in her chest as Hope slowly intertwines their fingers.

“I wanted to come back for you.” Her voice breaks as Josie bits her bottom lip. “Because I love you.” 

There it was. The words she has been waiting to hear since she got back her memories. When the feelings she had came rushing back and overwhelming her as she looked deep into Hope’s eyes, finally recognizing why they were so familiar. Josie knew something was missing, that something was off but she didn’t know what, until that night.

Hope squeezed her fingers tightly as her heart pounded in her chest so loud that she was afraid Josie’s going to hear it. Her eyes desperately searched Josie’s for something, anything but suddenly Lizzie comes into her vision standing behind Josie’s shoulder on the top of the stairs.

Hope’s frowns as Lizzie points her fingers up and mouth ‘look up’. 

A slowly growing mistletoe hangs above their heads and Hope doesn’t know if she wants to laugh or cry. Josie giggles as she looks up before her smile disappears and a serious expression crosses her face. 

Hope’s breathing catches in her throat. “We don’t ha - “

Josie’s soft lips cuts her off, pressed lightly against hers in a sweet kiss. The brunette sighs contently as her hand slides into Hope’s hair, grasping the back of her neck to pull her closer. Hope kisses her back and cups her cheek, trying to savor every taste in case this turns out to be a dream. 

“I love you too, Hope Mikaelson.” Josie whispers against her lips as she pulls away slightly, resting her forehead on Hope’s. The tribrid laughs in relief and pulls her back into another kiss, longer than the first.

Neither of them see Lizzie roll her eyes with a smile on her face before saying. 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
